Kid the motherfucking Death
Kid da moderfckin deth on meth dunt reed dys ull get cansur Kid the Death is rly cul, u shld fangirl ovar him prepare ur oviries . lol ho rote dat . i wundr jus red dys wiki ull fnd out about him cuz im genie lol Appearance symetricla n hawt lol He'll impregnate you just by looking at you seductively. Fucking fangirls, prepare your ovaries. He has 3 fucking white stripes in his hair and he thinks he's worthless. Poor sucker with self esteem issues smh His eyes. His amber eyes pierce into your soul. (Literally!) jk jk jk i luv dys guy lol ._. Personality meth da kid haz an amzing personatity . He's some guy who admires symmetry. In fact, when he dies (I HOPE HE WILL LIVE FOREVVERRR), he wants his grave to be perfectly symmetrical. He probably wants to die any way because the word 'symmetry' sounds like 'cemetery'. but anyway hiz seductiv side hell fuk u up da buthole so dam hard dat u bleed 2 deth wich iz tru . den he resrects u nd fuk u agen 4everrrrrrrrrrrrrrr did i menshun he lyks da numba 8 cuz its symtricla. wat a coinsadance . he tinks da numbr 7 iz 2 meinstreeem . Family Kid has a father. And not just any father. His father is a high, mental bitch who hid a demon guy inside Shibusen for like, years. lol. He's also a bad ass at times but I can tell he injects heroin. He probably sniffs cocaine too. I don't think Kid has a mom. She probably left them because Kid was born. (Sorry, Kid) did i menshun dat kidez bro is asurea da dmein gawd ? no wundr dey both hav witeh stirps in der haare . kid haz gd lyfe cuz he haz a butload of swegggggggg . i mean he wer snepbeck fedora cuz he got styl . wearn benies iz 2 meinstreemmmmmmm . Weapon Patty and Liz. One is a coward, the other is a pep. Guess which one is which. Fandom This picture explains it all. Theme song I Took My Baby On A Saturday Bang Boy Is That Girl With You Yes We're One And The Same Now I Believe In Miracles And A Miracle Has Happened Tonight But, If You're Thinkin' About My Baby It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White They Print My Message In The Saturday Sun I Had To Tell Them I Ain't Second To None And I Told About Equality And It's True Either You're Wrong Or You're Right But, If You're Thinkin' About My Baby It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White I Am Tired Of This Devil I Am Tired Of This Stuff I Am Tired Of This Business So When The Going Gets Rough I Ain't Scared Of Your Brother I Ain't Scared Of No Sheets I Ain't Scare Of Nobody Girl When The Goin' Gets Mean T. B. Rap Performance Protection For Gangs, Clubs And Nations Causing Grief In Human Relations It's A Turf War On A Global Scale I'd Rather Hear Both Sides Of The Tale See, It's Not About Races Just Places Faces Where Your Blood Comes From Is Where Your Space Is I've Seen The Bright Get Duller I'm Not Going To Spend My Life Being A Color Michael Don't Tell Me You Agree With Me When I Saw You Kicking Dirt In My Eye But, If You're Thinkin' About My Baby It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White I Said If You're Thinkin' Of Being My Baby It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White I Said If You're Thinkin' Of Being My Brother It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White Ooh, Ooh Yea, Yea, Yea Now Ooh, Ooh Yea, Yea, Yea Now It's Black, It's White It's Tough For You To Get By It's Black , It's White, Whoo It's Black, It's White It's Tough For You To Get By It's Black , It's White, Whoo Sexual orientation no1 knos cuz he cud b pansexual . i no he lyk waching liz nd pati fk hard but he strait cuz he rape woman